crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutant Escape Mode
Mutant Escape Mode is a variation of Mutation Mode that allows up to thirty players to take part in a wild chase in an attempt to escape a massive horde via extraction. This mode is pretty much inspired from the Zombie Escape Mode from Counter-Strike Online. Availability *'CF China:' Biochemical Pursuit Mode. *'CF Vietnam:' Zombie Defection Mode. *'CF West:' Mutant Escape Mode. *'CF Russia:' Breakthrough. *'CF Brazil:' Mutant Challenge. *'CF Español:' Mutation Escape Mode. *'CF Indonesia:' Nano Escape Mode. *'CF Philippines:' Mass Zombie Mode. Details Overview (1)= In this mode, soldiers have to race through very large maps, navigating their obstacles, jumping on platforms, clearing corridors as the mutants chase them in an attempt to prevent soldiers from escaping. Since this mode allows for up to thirty players per room, it can definitely be a whole army of mutant giving chase. Once the round starts, as soldiers navigate to the first holding area, up to nine of them will turn into host mutants once the countdown ends. From there, any soldiers that get infected or fall off the maps will be joining them. The chase will go on through several sectors with their respective holding areas, leading up to the final stand at the extraction point. |-| Overview (2)= The same attack boost mechanic from Hero Mode X is present, albeit starting at 280%, with an additional 20% per fallen soldiers (as opposed to 240% and 10% respectively). They are also able to refill their ammunition at several station scattered throughout the maps at important locations. On the mutants side, shortcuts will open as humans wait for their next path to be available. These will give the mutants more ways to reach the soldiers, which they must now also defend multiple ways. Additionally, late soldiers will end up in the mutant spawn areas with no way of escaping as it usually require a double jump, making for easy new recruits. |-| Major Update= :Available in every versions with this game mode. In the first iteration of this mode, it was a relatively simple battle between soldiers and mutants. However, as of March 2019 (starting with the Chinese version), the mode received major buffs and a nerf to up the ante. These includes: *'Damage Boost:' The maximum amount of damage tied to the boost meter was reduced from 800% to 600%. *'No Flash/Smoke:' Soldiers are no longer able to use Flash/Smoke Grenades, thus preventing any form of griefing between the soldiers as they would blind their fellow teammates to make them fall off the maps. *'Evolution Level:' Every mutants now start at the second evolution level instead of the first, thus giving them immediate access to their respective G-Skill, likely done to lessen the likelihood of mass mutant slaughtering. Also when mutants killed the evolution level won't lose upon respawning. *'Reinforcements:' The Hero and Xeno join the fight! The hero still uses a FAL Custom-Camo, but now have 7000 HP (14000 HP in the past). The last five soldiers alive can become heroes, while Xenos are simply selected at random after the countdown. |-| Additional Info= *There is no collision between the players, thus when two or more are on the same coordinate, they'll become translucent, which prevent griefing, but also helps with overall visibility. *Mutants are able to double jump, they have faster recovery speed (now requiring only two seconds before regenerating 1000 HP/s) and re-spawn indefinitely while also keeping their level (minus their evolution points). *The number of players which may transform into a mutant will depend on the number of players in that game. Refer to the table below for references: Maps Cube World.png|link=Cube World|Cube World KingsValley.png|link=King's Valley|King's Valley Trivia Page 1= *This is the second mode that disables character collisions, following Parkour Mode. Thus allowing soldiers to pass through each other while also helping with visibility as players become translucent when near each other. *In CrossFire Vietnam, some rooms contain a glitch that mentions a specific weapon type, the very same options available in modes such as Team DeathMatch, Free For All, etc. However, while the game does ask users to bring a specific weapon type, they can still use any weapons they want. |-| Page 2= *In both CrossFire Russia and Vietnam, if you die as a mutant before the following round starts, the hand textures will be that of the mutant (thus looking very weird) when holding a melee weapon. *In both of those versions again, you are only able to kick fifteen other players, due to the fact that the kick vote menu hasn't been updated to accommodate for the additional player slots. *Additionally, in CrossFire Russia, this mode had a glitch that would allow to still boot somebody out even if the majority was against it. This would only be the case if more than sixteen players were present. Category:CrossFire Category:Game Modes